CE 74 Gundam Seed Twilight
by shadowxps
Summary: Andy Shi Kawi is a normal soldier of ORB but his past shadows his fate. A plan is slowly put into motion that will set into motion the bloodiest valentine war ever.
1. EP1 New Wings, New Light

------

Ep.1 New Wings, New Light

------

"Is everything ready?" A man asked grabbing his coffee cup.

A man entered and sat down as the door closed, sealing the conversation away. The conversation went on as depicted. Nothing out of place, just another covered up situation.

"Yes." The person said sitting down, leaning back." They won't know what hit them or why it did."

"Good." The man said grinning through the darkness.

------

"I said careful!" Andy yelled staring down his friend through the monitor. "We don't need a screw up here!"

Andy slowly moved his M1 near his companion, taking his helmet off to scratch his black hair. His friend Keta, in his Orb flight suit kept messing around. Keta waved back throwing the wire cutters around. Just a routine turn the bomb off in deep space exercise, nothing special to these two. Almost going through something 12 times can make it seem boring. Training got even worse for Keta and Andy, from frontal MS assault to stealth and ground tactics. All had to be repeated over and over before getting a passing grade.

"Just cut a damn wire!" Andy yelled impatiently, throwing his arms around inside the training cockpit.

"Ok, ok." Keta sighed moving the cutters up to a wire.

Slowly adding pressure the wire snapped and the fake bomb went silent. Keta exhaled as he moved away from the bomb to be picked up by Andy. Suddenly a big flash ignited the room blinding Andy and Keta.

"Congratulations gentlemen, you are both dead." Saga said calmly, then bursting into laughter. "Let's try it again, Keta next time without blowing yourself up."

"Shut up!" Keta yelled waving his fist at the black window as the walls turned from the hologram to their pale white color.

Andy exited the training cockit as Keta left the hologram room slamming the door as he pouted. Keta walked into the locker room taking off his helmet, running his hand through his spiked hair. Andy came in throwing his helmet to the locker floor, grabbing Keta's collar, shaking him around.

"You screwed it up, AGAIN!" Andy yelled shaking his friend around. "Now we have to do it again!"

"No we don't." Keta said struggling around.

"Why not?" Andy asked pulling back, loosening his grip.

Keta moved his hand up, inside holding the keys to the M1 deck. Keta quickly put them away in his helmet that he hadn't let go of.

------

"Put those MS back immediately!" Saga yelled, his blonde hair waving around as he bolted around in his seat. "You're screwed if you don't put those back right now!"

"Can't we just have some fun first?" Andy said flying around, weaving between and next to Keta.

"No!" Saga yelled throwing his hands down.

"Ok fine." Andy said hitting a button as he brought his hand to the controls.

A green beam shot out of the barrel of the M1's beam rifle, blowing apart some Murasame on the ground. The explosion consuming the ground, creating a slight crater as everyone in the control tower watched in aw.

"Oops." Andy said chuckling, cutting transmission to the tower.

The two pilots flew around the base for a few more minutes, performing aerial maneuvers and screwing around only the way high school seniors could. Finally running out of energy the pilots slowly glided to the ground, Keta landing on top of a linear tank. The cockpits opened as they both walked out chuckling. Looking at each other they both started to laugh as ground crews started to surround the M1s.

------

"I guess we kinda deserve this." Andy said sighing, looking at the bill. "Well at least it's not too big since we convinced them it was an accident."

"Well we'll pay it out later, let's go home." Keta said grabbing his backpack from the locker, looking at his watch. "Wow 11:38 already, we should get out of here."

"Yeah." Andy said following Keta out the door." School is gonna be a drag."

------

Next Chapter:

Tensions are high as Orb comes under attack from an enemy that was thought to have not existed. People die as the battle ensues and people know little of why they are fighting. As the confrontation continues the two pilots are thrown into a war that wasn't suppose to happen. Wait for the next chapter, Worthless Battle for Survival.


	2. EP2 Worthless Battle for Survival

------

Ep.2 Worthless Battle for Survival

------

"What's going on!" A man in an Orb flight suit yelled as an explosion erupted behind him, throwing pieces of a fallen MS upon the remaining M1s.

More explosions were heard as more green beams shot through the smoke cover. A black MS stepped from the smoke suddenly bolting forward. Pilots unable to identify it fired at the charging suit that pulled up its shield protecting itself from the beam weapons. The MS then pulled out a beam sword and rammed the first M1 throwing it to the ground. The MS then shot towards the second M1, cutting its chest in half horizontally. Now turning toward the squad leader the MS pulled out its rifle, taking aim at the cockpit.

"Dead." The pilot said from behind his black visor.

------

"What happened?!" Saga yelled falling back into his chair, leaning forward as he grabbed his cut of coffee.

"The 712th squad has been wiped out." The man said standing in front of Saga's desk. "They were patrolling around Hawaii when they were forced to land, everything after that has yet to be confirmed."

"Well then get the hell out there and confirm it, dismissed!" Saga yelled pointing towards the door.

"Yes sir." The man stuttered as he ran toward the door, letting it slide closed behind him.

"Dumb asses" Saga muttered planting his face onto his desk.

------

A siren went off as soldiers started to pile out of their rooms while others ran from the cafeterias, all getting ready for what came ahead. Another siren in the middle of the town went off telling civilians to move to the shelters. This threw the crowds on the streets into a panic as they fled to the underground bunkers. Andy and Keta were up on their computer when the siren hit there ears.

"Damn it, what now!" Andy roared getting up from the computer chair to look at the red light flashing above the door.

"Shit, Orb must be under attack!" Keta said also looking at the blinking red night as the siren pierced the room. "We'd better get down to the MS deck fast."

Keta and Andy, running out in there casual clothing jetted down the hall. On the way they saw everyone in a rush running everywhere, some in uniform and others in nothing more than their underwear. Of course everyone of these people knew that they had to get ready for what was coming.

"All pilots get to the MS bunkers immediately and prepare for launch, Murasame pilots report to the aircraft hangars for situation briefing." A voice yelled over the crowd from the intercom.

"Come on!" Keta yelled as they both ran for the M1 storage bunkers.

Dashing to their MS Keta quickly reported them both in and ran to his M1. His M1 being his personal machine Keta couldn't help but personalize it, tagging its left shoulder with the Orb symbol. Andy quikly dashed to his MS, but this was no M1. Andy was a special pilot who found a special MS, the Shadow. Based off the Freedom this MS was extremely fast and had the same HiMAT mode the Freedom did, but did not support any Xiphias Railguns because of the weaker frame than the original Freedom. A test that killed Andy's parents proved this. The Xiphias Railguns were then replaced with extra thrusters to increase speed and mobility. Also the Shadow didn't house any head mounted cannons like the original Freedom. The only real major difference though between the shadow and the Freedom was that fact that the Shadow was not nuclear powered and did not use PS armor.

"Everyone good to go?" The squad leader asked, moving his M1 below the blast doors. "When that hatch opens everyone rush out and take cover in the hills outside the city. Andy you got forward assault and air, this is where your mobility comes into play, Desu and Isai will take cover fire positions to cover the rest of the squad if the battle is pushed into the city. Every other M1 squad will also have two gunners as the rest of the squad engages enemy forces. If the battle is taken to the city keep the damage to a minimum, do not fire through a building unless completely necessary."

The squad leader then turned to the doors that slowly opened and shed light onto the M1s getting ready for what lay ahead. Shooting up suddenly the squads of M1s bolted from the ground to fend off the unknown invasion force, most didn't know what to expect. Andy lowering his visor shot up through the doors and flew toward the hills as out over the other hills green beams fired from location to location. A war had started and the reason was unknown.

------

Next Chapter:

The casualties are high as the two soldiers rush in to kill their new enemy. Through the battle the young pilot finds a person in a place he never would expect. Now with his passenger also at risk he must fight the tide of war to save not only himself but this girl too. Wait for the next chapter, Special Someone Special War.


End file.
